Tip-up fishing rigs are known for fishing through a hole in the ice on a lake or river. Such rigs are mounted on or rest on the ice near the hole, and have a flagpole latched in a "down" position, but unlatched to an "up" position upon a fish taking the baited fishhook and running with it. Such rigs are not suited for use in open water, but are suited only for use on ice near a hole therethrough, because they either do not float, or do not float in an operable fashion.